HetaFear
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: Precisely what the title says. The nations are taken over by some of their worst fears. Can they stop it? Or will everyone be stuck, their fears haunting them forever? No rating yet, right now there's just a preview. Please tell me what you think and I'll see if I'll continue it. :)
1. HetaFear: The Beginning

**Hey everyone!~ So I had this idea and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. I then decided to share it with you guys cuz...why not? ^^ This is just a preview, I dunno when I'll continue it, I am still working on AFOA. Sorry the next chapter is taking so long, by the way. I hope to have it done soon. Thank you guys for being patient and thanks again for reading and reviewing. (^^)V  
** **Let me know in the reviews how you liked this and I will maybe come back to it. Also, if there is anything that you guys wanna suggest or if you have any feedback, let me know!~ It's very much appreciated!~ :3**

* * *

Canada was the first to suffer its effects. Then Italy, then Romano, then America, Prussia and so on. It was horrible...And so far, no one knew how to stop it. At least as far as they knew, no one did. Are they going to suffer forever, or will it end and whomever was behind all this, will they be stopped? For now, Let's start at the beginning.

Canada was doing his normal routine of cleaning around the house. There really wasn't anything different and that sort of annoyed Canada. He wanted something to happen, to change his boring routine. He wished that something would happen that would make his boring, everyday into a fun and adventurous day. Boy did he wish he could take that wish back...

It started when Canada entered the U.N building. At first, things were normal. He was a little early, so he stopped by the break room to grab something to eat. He assumed some other nations had arrived and were waiting in the meeting room. He tried to finish up as quick as he could and left to go wait with his other fellow nations.

Upon entering the room, he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. And the room was empty. He knew he was early but he wasn't THAT early. Surely he couldn't have missed a note or memo saying there was no meeting or the location was moved. Did he? Canada sighed and set his bag down on the table. He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother, America.

It rang, and rang but there was no answer. He called a couple more times but still nothing. Why wasn't he answering? Yes, America never seemed to notice Canada but he would always answer his calls. Unless of course, he was playing a video game. The man was oblivious when it came to games.

Canada finally gave up and put his phone away. He took his bag and began heading out the room. As he turned to leave, he suddenly felt a cold feeling on his shoulder. There was a light weight on his shoulder, like a cloth, and it was very cold. Canada froze and turned around. Goosebumps rose on his arms and a shiver ran down his spine.

What on earth was that? Maybe it was just a cold breeze. It had to be. He took a deep breath and turned back. He was fine. It was just a breeze. So why did he feel like something was wrong? Canada placed his hand on his shoulder and gulped. Let's just find England, he might be able to help him.

What Canada didn't know was that England was already there. In fact...All the nations were.

The nation's hadn't started yet, Germany was just talking to Italy, who had just come in with Japan. England had been talking to America and France, and the others were bickering amongst themselves.

When Canada walked in, England turned to greet him. However, Canada hadn't answered and seemed almost...confused. America did his normal loud greeting and flashed his idiotic grin. Canada still hadn't responded to either of them and placed his bag on the table. The two nations were confused and some of the others even turned to see what was going on. America waved his hand in front of Canada's face but again...no response.

England began getting worried and asked if he was alright. France came over to Canada's right side, by America, and asked if his 'petit ange' was alright. Italy quietly commented on how this could be payback for forgetting him for pretty much forever. England began getting frustrated and asked if that was what was going on. That was when the Canadian pulled out his phone and dialed America.

America's phone was on vibrate in his pocket, so it was almost completely silent. America pulled out his phone and just stared blankly at it. Why would he be calling if they were right in front of him? Russia made his creepy 'kolkolkol' sound and offered to smack the boy with his pipe, so that he would know not to waste their time again. America quickly said no and said, "Last thing I want is a fat commie touching my bro", under his breath. Russia pretended he didn't hear, and they continued trying to get Canada's attention.

Nations began getting frustrated and started arguing amongst themselves. Germany yelled for them to shut up so they could figure something out. How Canada didn't hear his booming voice was beyond them.

Canada put his phone away and began to leave the room. However, as he turned around England reached out and grabbed his shoulder, demanding to know where he was going. Canada turned so quickly, England flinched. The look on Canada's was face was something of...confusion? Surprise? Possibly even a little bit of fear. And it wasn't an act, that England could tell immediately, as could other fellow nations. That sincerely worried them.

England tried asking Canada what in the hell was going on but instead of a response Canada simply turned around and took a deep breath. The nations were quiet. That was almost the weirdest thing they've seen. Canada wasn't the type to put on a show like this, even if he was angry about being ignored. He was a nice kid, and he wouldn't do something like this.

After a few minutes, France went after Canada with America close behind. England protested, saying they should finish the meeting but America objected, and told him he and France would be back later.

Canada headed to his car. He had to go see England. Or even America. Somebody. He realized as he walked down the sidewalk, there was not a single person on the streets. There were cars, and sometimes he thought he heard a phone ring in the distance but that was all. He was seriously creeped out. _Where is everyone?_

France and America followed him to his car. Canada shut the door and began starting up the car. Before he got anywhere, America went up to the window and knocked three times. Canada looked up and peered out the window, once again looking scared. He shook his head and starting driving off, much to America and France's chagrin. America and France shared a baffled look. They needed to get to the bottom of this, now.


	2. HetaFear: Separated

**Hey everyone!~ Sorry for the long absence... I've had really bad writer's block ^^' As far as AFOA, I am still working on the next chapter, and hopefully soon it will be published. I'm having trouble working out ideas for it and stuff so I am really sorry ^^' Here is the next chapter to HetaFear, though! I had an idea for another chapter so... Yea! xD I hope you enjoy, translations for any foreign words/conversations will be at the bottom, correct me if I mistake any please!~ Again, I hope you enjoy and happy holidays everyone!~ Being as Christmas is coming up, and New Years. Also, I hope you all are well, and thank you for being patient with me ^^' I'll work harder, Senpai's!~ x^x;  
**

* * *

Canada slowly drove down the road, fear rippling through his body. He looked around, and tried to stay calm. There was nobody, not a single person on the streets. The lights changed color from green to red, but there was nobody there to cross. Canada cautiously continued going, looking down the street for anybody or anything. A sudden faint scream filled the air, causing the Canadian to flinch and halt the car. The scream was close perhaps, but sounded faint, like someone was really yelling at the top of their lungs, like a quiet scream.

Canada got out of his car and sighed, running a hand through his hair. _What in the hell is going on? Why is everyone gone? Where did they go? Why am I the only one here?_ Canada began walking into the street, back towards the sidewalk when a powerful force, crashed into him and knocked him flat onto his back.

America groaned and stood up, looking back at the truck that went barreling by. He looked back to his brother, lying on the asphalt. _What has gotten into him? The dude is even weirder than usual..._

Canada laid there for a full minute before quickly standing up, and dusting himself off. His eyes were wide, and his face paled. Canada quickly pulled out his phone and began calling England. "If anyone will know what's going on, he will..." He mumbled to himself. The phone rang and then finally it clicked. He answered.

"England! Something really weird is going on, and I figured since you were all-" Canada stopped. On the other side of the line, static and a weird groaning was heard. Canada's eyes widened and he paled like a ghost risen from the dead. "E-Eng-" He was forced to pull the phone away when a loud, static-y noise blasted from the other side. Immediately he pulled the battery out of his phone. "Fuck...Well, so much for that idea.." As he turned towards his car, the same powerful force from before held his arm and pulled him back.

Canada gasped and immediately began to pull away. "Goddamn it! Off!" The more he pulled, the stronger it got. Until finally, the force shifted to holding his arms, as if someone had grabbed him from behind. "Je vais vous tuer, secousse!" Canada struggled and fought as best he could to get away from the unknown force.

America held him in a tight grip and nodded to France, who began dialing someone. "We need to get him outta here... Sorry bro..." America let go for a brief moment to smash his elbow into the back of Canada's head, knocking him out. He caught his brother and lifted him onto his shoulders. Onlookers nervously ran off and mumbled as they passed. France talked frantically on the phone and they both left the crowd of bystanders looking on the crazy scene.

America and France arrived back at the U.N building and placed Canada in one of the many guest rooms. The others agreed to have a second meeting based on the day's events.

"Alright...Well, what happened after you followed him?" France sighed and shook his head. "He drove off but it wasn't to hard to follow 'im. He was driving pretty slow... When we caught up to 'im, he almost ran a poor woman over! Then he nearly got his by a car, and then Amérique knocked him out..."

England sighed and rubbed his temples slowly, closing his eyes and knitting his brow in frustration. "This is bloody great... When he wakes up, I wanna have a talk with him. We need to find out what the bloody hell is going on." China scoffed and straightened up, facing England. "And what makes you tink he'll tell you what's goin on, aru? He doesn't seem to notice us, aru! It's impossibru!" England clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. "Well what do you bloody expect me to do? I have to at least take a look at him. What if it's really something serious? I gotta find out what's going on."

And so, that's exactly what he did. The others waited in the meeting room, discussing further steps and what could possibly be happening. England sat on the end of the bed where Canada lay. He gently wiped some hair from the boys face, eyeing him closely.

"What on earth is going on, lad...?" England placed his hand on Canada's forehead, in case he had a fever. After getting a negative result, he withdrew his hand and sighed, tilting his head in slight confusion.

There were no marks on Canada, no spots on him that looked odd, his hair and skin weren't discolored, and he wasn't breathing irregularly either. England glanced downwards when the young boys hand twitched, signaling Canada that he was waking. Perhaps he hit his head or something and needed some rest.

However that was not the case when Canada woke up. When Canada woke up, he looked around obviously confused. His eyes appeared to be normal, nothing odd there, England observed. Canada sat up and looked around cautiously. He seemed to be functioning fine, no twitches, no weird looks in his eyes, and so far he's said nothing. England slowly stood and backed away a bit.

"Great. Now I have a splitting headache... My day just gets better and better..." Canada swung his feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. England watched him carefully before reaching out to touch Canada's shoulder. Canada flinched and glanced in his direction, fear and anger gleaming in his eye. "What now? What do you want?" He crossed his arms and glanced around England.

England stood quite baffled at his reaction. "Canada... Can you hear me?" Canada made no response besides sighing and letting his arms fall to his sides. England tried again, a bit louder this time. "Canada. Can you hear me?" Again, no reaction besides him awkwardly looking around the room.

England watched him and furrowed his brows in thought. _Am I not loud enough? Although Germany was quite loud and he didn't seem to hear that..._

Said Canadian spun around and began walking towards the door. England grabbed his arm and raised his voice louder, in hopes Canada would hear him. "Canada, wait! Can you hear me?" Canada froze and looked back, confusion and fear sweeping over his face again. "What are you trying to tell me...?" Canada turned around fully and attempted to pull his arm back, in which England let him go.

"Canada... Oh wait... I have an idea..." England pulled out his cell and began typing away at a text message. Canada's phone then buzzed, startling the younger nation. He checked cautiously and glanced around.

The text read:  
" **Canada, It's me, England. I'm standing right in front of you but you don't seem to see me...** "

Canada glanced up and lowered his phone. "If... You're here...Then prove it." England walked over to the door, opened it and then re-closed it. Canada nodded slowly and put his phone away. "Prove that you're England..." England sighed and crossed his arms. How the hell was he supposed to prove that it was him? Quickly thinking of another idea, he pulled out his phone and texted him.

Canada checked his phone and began to read what it said.

" **I'm the only one that knows that America used to call you princess because he thought you were a girl. It was our secret remember?** "

Canada blushed and sat on the bed. "Okay... But now what? I can't see anyone or hear them! I tried calling you multiple times but all I got was weird noises or screeches in my ear...Wait, was that you who grabbed me earlier today then? And who knocked me out?" England sat next to him and nodded. Remembering he couldn't see or hear him, he began to text again.

" **Yes. It was me and that was probably America. I sent him and France to go get you. Sorry about that, lad. And when did this all start? I need to know to be able to help you.** "

Canada scratched his head and shrugged. "I guess when I left my house. I saw Kumajijuro this morning and fed him too. But when I left, it was super empty and quiet outside. It was really creepy... I think I almost shit my pants multiple times." Canada mumbled towards the end and slowly crossed his arms. "I never got any weird feeling or anything at all...It just...happened." England nodded and began to text.

England didn't notice Canada's hand make its way to his face until he felt an extremely cold feeling on his cheek. "Oh bloody goodness, your hands are freezing!" Canada, not hearing him, tilted his head a bit slightly confused. "You feel... I'm not sure... You're really warm but you feel kinda smooth? Like plastic full of hot air." Canada continued slowly caressing England's cheek. "Wha-Stop that!" The Brit pushed Canada's hand away and stood up. "You can feel me?" Canada blinked and looked around. "England? Sorry, you feel really weird so I just... Sorry."

England sighed and quickly texted Canada. For as much as he didn't fully like texting, he was surprisingly fast/good at it.

 **"Canada, you can feel me, yes? Perhaps this is a spell, and no it isn't mine... I haven't been practicing spells for a few days now."**

Canada blinked and opened his mouth as if to say something. He closed his mouth just as quick as he opened it and put his phone away. England tilted his head and rose an eyebrow. "What is it?" Canada looked at nothing in particular, lost in thought presumably. "A spell...There was a few spells that could be this that I read a while ago. Let's go check your library, there might be something."

England nodded and turned to leave the room. Canada waited for a response via text, and crossed his arms patiently. Upon seeing the door open and then close slightly, Canada started to follow.

When they left the room, the first one to greet them was America.

"Hey! How's Canada, is he okay? What's goin on with him, anyway?" England looked back and pointed. "He's bloody standing right there." America looked behind England and noticed his younger brother calmly coming down the stairs. "Oh, hey, Canada! How ya feelin now?" England groaned and shook his head. "He still can't hear anyone. Or see them. If you want to text him, you'd have to text. Calling doesn't work because he said he just gets static." America frowned.

Canada hadn't known that they stopped on the stairs and as he went down, he bumped into someone and nearly tripped. "Guh! S-Sorry..." He took out his phone and quickly checked his notifications for any messages. _Nothing...Is something wrong?_ Canada jumped slightly when his phone went off.

 **"Canada, come with me. We'll check the library. America will fill everyone else in. Let's hope we can find something. :)"**

Canada nodded and headed to England's library with him while America went to go talk with everyone else.

* * *

"Ve~ So he's like a ghost? Or are we the ghosts?" France sighed and shook his head. "What if it's not a spell? What do we do then?" America scoffed. "It probably is reversible! Besides, I'm a hero so no matter what I won't let my bro be blind to the world! I'll fix this! As soon as England gets back with some information." Prussia rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "Right. Leave it to a fat American to save my birdie..." America glared at Prussia and leaned forward. "He ain't your birdie, ya shit-eater. He's my brother anyway, so yea leave it to ME to save him." Prussia growled. "You can't save him by yourself, Scheiss-Ami. You always rush in without thinking and wind up getting yourself, as well as everyone around you into more trouble. If you save him by yourself, whoop-de-fucking-doo! But I really doubt you can. When England comes back, WE will work on saving him. Dummkopf..."

America stood up aggressively, slamming his hands on the table and glared daggers at Prussia. "You-" Before he could get any more out, Germany stood and put his hands in front of them both. "Enough. You can't save them by yourself, America. And Preußen, you cannot be such a hothead vith America. Your temper vill get you into just as much trouble as America...Ve'll verk on zis together and figure somezing out. I understand he's you bruder but you might need our help..."

America sat down and glared at Prussia. "Whatever, dude. Prussia, after this is done, stay away from my bro. You're such a bad influence." Prussia scoffed and sputtered a bit before leaning back and crossing his arms. "Ja, ja... I'M a bad influence...Says the fat, burger eating airhead..." Germany sighed and sat back down, gently rubbing his temples.

The other nations sat quiet and waited for another to say something. "Well, now that that's over... What are we doing now? Cuz I'm tired of sitting here like a dumb bastard." Romano glared at the rest of the nations. "I say we look for other sources, aru. Like online and maybe I dunno other libraries, aru."

Romano stood up and went for the nearest computer. "Better than sitting here doing nothing. The potato bastard and my idiot of a brother, along with probably the potato bastards brother, can go with some other bastards to a library. Maybe find something useful, yea?" Italy frowned and slinked over to his brother. "But I wanna help you, Roma-" "No. You're annoying. Go away, stupid." Italy pouted but walked away.

In the end, Spain, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Ukraine, and Japan went to go to the nearest Library while China, Hungary, Russia, France, America, and Belgium went to the second nearest. The rest decided to wait for England and further discuss their options.

* * *

 **Group 1 - Spain, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Ukraine, and Japan**

They arrived at the library pretty quickly. As soon as they arrived, they set out to find a section on supernatural things like spells, fairies and such. Spain found a section on cookbooks and immediately got distracted. Italy found Spain and they began talking recipes that would be good for their break. Ukraine and Japan looked for a way they could help Canada but began talking about different cultures and their religions. Germany found many tactics books and began studying them vigorously. Prussia looked around but after finding nothing, complained about how unawesome the situation was to his brother, who ignored him the whole time.

About an hour passed before they actually started looking for real.

Germany met with the others near the center of the area they were in.

"Did you guys find anyzing?" "Ve~...No. But me and Spain found some pretty good recipes for later!~" Japan frowned. "That's not very important. We found nothing as werr, Germany-san. Arthough, tarking about different rerigions with Ukraine-san had me thinking instead of rooking for an exact sperr that courd do this, maybe a supernaturar being that courd make something rike this occur." Spain nodded and smiled widely. "Ah, si, eso es una buena idea, hombre!" Prussia agreed and headed off with his brother in another direction.

And so, the countries began looking for books on supernatural beings. They found more on fairies and goblins than anything else. One fairy, duo versisque mendax, came up pretty close.

The book read:

' _A wicked fairy that manipulates its victim by making them think they're doing the right thing. This fairies spells are extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. Such spells include morbi (in which the victim will become incredibly weak/sick, and in most cases it is non-curable. Victim will die between 6-10 days), Mens Verrunt (in which the victim's mind becomes blank and they are unable to do anything. This spell can do a lot of damage or close to no damage, i.e the victim will either become less than a vegetable or the victim will just forget everything and anything including their name, location, friends, family, etc.), Dissimulare (in which the victim becomes blind to certain objects for a set amount of time, i.e the victim could be blind to their best friend for two weeks, not being able to see them at all), and re obscura (in which the victim will be enveloped in fear for a set amount of time, where they will experience hallucinations/dementia, aches and pains in their joints/limbs, migraines and bloody vomiting). It is best to steer clear of this fairy. This fairy can be trapped with holy water,_ _deorum ignis, or can be destroyed with an ancient japanese ritual (See next page for more details).'_

However, when they looked for the page, it appeared to be missing.

"Nothing is ever that simple, huh?" Spain sighed and closed the book. "Werr, ret's show this to Engrand and maybe he can figure something out from this." The others agreed and they checked the book out.

"Ve~ Maybe we should have gotten a cookbook or two, I'm hungry~..."

* * *

 **Group 2 - China, Hungary, Russia, France, America, and Belgium**

They arrived at the second nearest library and headed inside. France immediately teamed up with Belgium, China teamed up with Hungary and that left America with Russia. Of course arguments broke out about that but in the end, they were stuck with it.

France flirted with Belgium the entire time, Belgium fought him off and tried her best to look for a book, China and Hungary searched as best they could but Hungary eventually wandered off to the manga section and searched for yaoi's, America and Russia argued for a bit before finally just ignoring each other and looking for a book.

America sat by a table and groaned. An hour went by and nothing was found. It wasn't helping that Russia was being super creepy and not much of a help.

"So, why do you want to save Matvey anyway?" America blinked and looked at him. He was joking right? _Why_ save Mattie? He was his brother! A fellow country! "Are you fucking serious?" Russia chuckled. "It's not like he will completely disappear. He is still here. He just can't see us. Besides, when have we needed him anyway? When was the last time you called upon Matvey for help with anything, hm? That is what I thought." America stared at the commie, completely shocked.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck did that come from? _Mattie_ is my brother. He's a country-a great country! He's strong, and smart, and I am not gonna let him sit there, alone. 'Course, someone like you wouldn't understand... Alone is all you'll ever be." Russia glared at America and walked over to him, until he was standing right over him. "Hnhnhnhn...Америка, I do not care much for Matvey. It would be nice if he became one with Mother Russia but in his current predicament he will not be able to. Matvey is just another pawn on the board, da? You can further waste your time but I am going home now. Good luck with the cлабовольный человек." With that, Russia turned on his heels, 'kolkol'ing all the way out the library.

America sat there for a good ten minutes, completely shocked at what just happened. _That was totally fucking random... What the hell was that? Why save him? 'Cuz he's alone, scared, and needs a hero! Stupid commie bastard. It's MATTIE not MATVEY!_ America shook his head and sighed.

Meanwhile...

Another thirty-five minutes passed and nothing was found. America told the others what went down with Russia when they regrouped.

"Well zat doesn't seem like him at all... I mean, he is creepy and rude, but even he would care about a fellow country, oui?" Belgium crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, fretting over it now won't do anything. Let's head back and see what we can find out from the others."

* * *

 **Back at the U.N building - Romano**

Romano searched the interwebs for anything that might have been useful to them, even a little. Nothing was found, however. Romano called a few of the guys from his mafia group and had them search for anything that could help. Although they were skeptical and probably doubted him, they did it anyway. They said they found out about some old rumour about a man who was so powerful, he could destroy mankind with one snap of his fingers. Romano commanded them to search more on the topic, giving names, books and research on supernatural things like spells, creatures, etc.

After about an hour, he had very little information but information nonetheless. The man he called up for research got back to him on the subject of the powerful wizard/warlock. Romano was kind of intrigued and wrote down what he found to be the most important.

The man told him...

 _A while ago, there was a huge explosion in a laboratory. There were 687 deaths and 312 badly injured. The reason the lab exploded was because of an experiment they were doing went wrong. They were trying to make some sort of cloning machine and it went horribly wrong. There was not much said in the news but because of witness reports there have been numerous theories and rumours. One witness, a fellow scientist, recalled having heard someone laughing as the place was burning down. He said it echoed throughout the rooms and grew fainter as he left. Many believed it was just his mind playing tricks on him, what with all the chemicals and fumes in the air, it probably messed with his head. However, another witness recalled seeing a strange man in the lab when he went for help. He said he went for help and in one of the rooms was a man with a black jacket and dark red hair. He had never seen the man in his life and was terrified to approach him. The man passed out later on and doesn't remember anything else. The last witness said there was a flash of light before the explosion and sort of like a booming voice. They don't recall what the voice said but it was a deep voice and had a familiar tinge to it. Some theories people have had was that there was maybe too many different gases in the air and it was messing with their heads, someone messed with the machine and caused the explosion purposely (likely a terrorist), or there was some sort of supernatural being involved. Perhaps what Romano was looking for is in that story._

Romano was indeed interested and told him to try and get more information. But now a half an hour has past and there was nothing. He never got back to Romano so he assumed there was nothing he could find so far. Romano groaned and slapped down the legal pad and pen he had.

"Fuuck...I'm tired. So an explosion a while back might have something to do with this? I don't fucking see how but I guess looking into it wouldn't do any harm... Man, where the fuck are these guys...?" Just as Romano was checking his watch, the door to the room opened.

"Romano, they're back. We're going to have a discussion on what we've gathered. If you could join us..." Latvia smiled a bit and left. Romano grabbed the pad and pen and left after him.

This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

 **Well! There is the next chapter! Sorry its kinda long~ heh~... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I am almost done with the next chapter of AFOA, I hope you'll enjoy that too!~ Honestly, I'm trying hard not to lose the plot of the story or mess things up ^^;  
** **If you notice anything wrong, let me know, and here are the translations (let me know if I am incorrect please!~)**

 **ALSO!**

 **I do not own Hetalia, and I do not want to offend anyone at all so if there is something that is too offensive or anything at any point I will change it. Thank you for your time!~**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **1) I'll kill you jerk - Je vais vous tuer, secousse (French)**

 **2) Idiot - Dummkopf (German)**

 **3) Prussia - Preußen (German)**

 **4) Ah, yea, that's a good idea, man! - Ah, si, eso es una buena idea, hombre! (Spanish)**

 **5) America - Америка (Russian)**

 **6) Weakling -** **cлабовольный человек (Russian)**

 **7) Yes - oui (French)**

 **Alrighty, I think that's it!~ Happy Holidays, everyone!~**


	3. HetaFear: Ghost Of You

**Hello everyone!~ Happy New Years!~ It's gonna take some time for me to adjust to 2016... I'll probably still be writing 2015 for a while xD  
Anywho's, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays!~ I'm looking forward to what the new year has to offer!~ ^~^  
(That's a lot of sqiggly lines xD) Here's a new chapter to HetaFear for you guys. **

**In the last chapter, our fellow Axis and Allies split into different groups to search for a way to undo this spell that has been put on poor Canada/Matthew! While doing their investigations, however, Spain discovered a new recipe and Russia suddenly lashed out at America, saying saving** ** _Matvey_** **was unimportant. What's gonna happen now? Why did Russia get so...Russia all of a sudden? And will Spain get to try out his new recipe? Find out in the next chapter of HetaFear!**

 **HetaFear: Ghost Of You! (DUN DUN DUN!)**

 **Okey okey I'm done xD**

 **I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room, Canada and England included, quietly and slightly uneasy. Not much had been found. Out of all of them, only little tidbits of info had been found.

"Well, anybody want to go first?" England spoke up finally. Japan nodded and spoke quietly. "Werr, we did find something that might herp. It's about a fairy, maybe you'rr recognize it, Engrand-san?" England nodded and motioned him to proceed.

"Werr, aparrentry, this fairy is very dangerous. The book we found rists murtipre sperrs as werr. It says the fairy is carred duo versisque mendax, or two faced liar. It states that this fairy can manipurate its victims." England nodded slightly. "I'll have to do some research on that fairy. What are the spells, Japan?"

Japan took the book out from his bag and opened it up to that page. "It says here... _morbi (in which the victim will become incredibly weak/sick, and in most cases it is non-curable. Victim will die between 6-10 days), Mens Verrunt (in which the victim's mind becomes blank and they are unable to do anything. This spell can do a lot of damage or close to no damage, i.e the victim will either become less than a vegetable or the victim will just forget everything and anything including their name, location, friends, family, etc.), Dissimulare (in which the victim becomes blind to certain objects for a set amount of time, i.e the victim could be blind to their best friend for two weeks, not being able to see them at all), and re obscura (in which the victim will be enveloped in fear for a set amount of time, where they will experience hallucinations/dementia, aches and pains in their joints/limbs, migraines and bloody vomiting)_."

England sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Japan. Anyone else find anything?" This time Romano spoke up, annoyed as usual. "Yea, me. But I dunno if it will really help. I had some... er... friends look some stuff up for me. They told me there was an old laboratory that exploded a while back. Apparently, that lab was trying to create a sort of cloning device. I don't know how they were going about this and I don't really fuckin care. But they fucked it up and the whole lab blew. Apparently, some witnesses, some lab personnel themselves, saw and/or heard weird shit. One heard laughter, another saw something before they tested the device, another saw a strange man with a black jacket but doesn't remember much else. There are theories and such about supernatural activity so I figured we could go and check it out, maybe its linked somehow."

"How long ago was this report?" America spoke up, clearly skeptical of the whole thing. "I don't fucking know. I didn't get a specific date. But it's something at least! Fucks sake..." Romano grumpily crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. "Fine, fine. So some of us will go check it out. I guess the others keep looking for information. And someone please fill my bro in. Poor guy is looking so bored and lost." Prussia nodded. "I'll do that."

"Alright. Where was this lab located?" Romano thought for a minute. "They told me...uhm...Fuck I think it's like two hours from here. Near that fucking museum shit." America nodded. "I know the place. Alright, we'll head out. Who's coming with me?"

Prussia was busy texting Canada.

Russia wasn't even there, who knows where he was?

England had gone to check the library again, with Germany.

Belgium offered to come along but as soon as she heard France was coming, she bailed out.

France was coming, and so was Spain.

Japan offered to come as well.

"Italy, what about you?"

Italy was awfully quiet but when spoken to, looked up and grinned. "Ve!~ I'll come along!" America nodded and stood. America, France, Spain, and Italy were going. Everyone else was presumably going to look for other resources. "I'll look into the case some more. Maybe I can have my guys look into it some more. I just wanna get this the fuck over with..." Romano grumbled as he stood to go back to the computer. The others slowly exited the meeting room, some stayed behind for an extra minute or so to talk a bit more but eventually everyone left.

* * *

 **On Their Way To The Labs: America, Italy, Japan, France, and Spain:**

It was going to be about an hour drive with the way America was driving. The others had to really buckle their seats or else they'd be thrown around like ragdolls. America paid no mind as he hurriedly rushed to get to the labs.

"A-Ah! America, espera un minuto! I think you sho-ah! should slow down! You're going a bit fast, huh?~ I mean... Ahhah...we're going to be going down a hill soon and that might m-m-maaahhhhkkke things go faster soo...~" Spain chuckled nervously and jumped as America hit another speed bump.

"Nah!~ Dude we're fine! Besides, we can get there much faster and save time!~" Japan groaned and tried to breathe normally as he was getting a bit carsick. France muttered in French and shook his head. "Dude! We're fine! And we're almost there! Everyone hold on!" America sped down the hill and the car bounced as it came to the end of the hill, sending everyone bouncing up in the car. Italy and Spain both hit their heads, while Spain hunched over and Japan tried to keep his breakfast down.

America pulled up in front of the labs and got out. Japan ran out to the nearest trash can and vomited, followed by Spain who gently pat his back. France muttered as he got out the car, while petting Italy's sore head. "Amerique, don't you think that might have been a little too fast? Poor Italy hit his head, mon petite Italie...~" America laughed his signature laugh and jogged to the double doors. "Nope!~ He'll be fine!"

Once finally inside, they set out to find more about the accident. Firstly, they found out when it happened. Apparently, it happened about three months ago. The scientists that were involved were mostly gone. Only one stayed to work there. He was very dedicated but ever since the accident, he's been quieter than usual and refuses to talk about it. America hoped that would change when he met him.

They were told he would be in the testing labs. They were going to try another new machine out, hopefully with better success this time.

America was given a description of the scientist so he would be able to find him. France, and Spain decided to look around some. Italy, Japan, and America went to go look for their scientist.

They found him in the halls, just outside the elevator on the third floor. He was speaking to another more sophisticated looking man. "Oh hey! Doctor...Fuktis?" America approached him with his goofy grin plastered on his face. The doctor looked at him and then back to the other man. "I'm...sorry, do I know you?" America nodded. "You should. I'm America the hero, or known to you people as Alfred F. Jones. And I have some questions for you, buddy." The doctor nodded slowly and turned back to the other man once again. "You'll have to excuse me, Sir. I'm very sorry." "It is quite all right. I'll be downstairs waiting for you, Fuktis. Take your time."

The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples as he turned back to America. "H-How can I help you? I'm sorry, I don't have long, I have a lot of business to attend to at the moment." America nodded and waved his hand slightly. "It's whatever. I just wanna know more about that accident. The explosion-" "No. No, I do not wish to speak of it. If that's all, you should leave."

Italy pouted and grabbed the doctor's sleeve. "Wait! Our friend is in trouble and we aren't sure but we think it might be connected to the accident." The doctor sighed and shook his head, turning back to them fully. "It was no accident. Someone deliberately planned to cause an explosion. Before the explosion, there was a voice and a flash of light. I can't recall all of the events but I remember seeing someone as I was leaving."

Japan nodded. "The man in the brack jacket and the red hair, correct?" The doctor nodded and crossed his arms. "It was more of a reddish jacket I think actually. I'm not sure anymore. But what I do know is that I have seen the man before. He was in the lab days earlier, talking to a colleague about a new era and fun times. I don't remember the man he was talking to. That's all I really know though. If I recall anything else, then I'll tell you. Now I have work to do."

America nodded and patted the man's shoulder. "Thanks old doctor guy! 'ppreciate it!" Afterwards the nations headed down to the main lobby where France and Spain were waiting. They didn't find much except that the other scientists were gone and that many believed it to be a terrorist attack of some sort.

* * *

 **Back At The U.N Building, Romano:**

Romano grumbled and slammed the phone down. Nobody was answering! It was just tons of static and it was pissing him off. There was always someone he could reach. Even his boss, he couldn't reach. He looked as much as he could on the interwebs but found absolutely nothing. Slumping back in the chair, Romano took a sip of some water he had gotten earlier. It was warm now and only annoyed him even more. "Fuck this. I'm taking a break." Romano stood up and grabbed the papers he had on the desk (notes about the incident and information).

Romano left the room and headed for the break room. As he walked down the hall, he noticed it was extremely quiet. He knew there were others here and surely they would be making some noise. Especially Prussia.

Romano opened the break door room and slowed to a stop. There was not a single person here. "What the fuck? Did they all leave?" He mumbled to himself and stepped forward. He put down the papers and sighed. "Fuckers...Fucking slacking off and shit... Whatever." Romano grabbed a tomato from the fridge and spun around to go back to the table his papers were on.

"holy FUCK!" Romano dropped his tomato and jumped half a mile in the air. Standing by the door was none other than his idiotic brother, Feli. "You fucking scared me you bastard! Geezus fucking christ... Well, did you guys find anything useful at least?"

Italy stood quiet, looking at his brother. He wasn't wearing his usual cheerful smile but a sad frown. "Are you going to answer, idiot?" Romano bent down to clean up the tomato, not paying any mind to his creepy brother. When he stood up again, his brother was much closer.

"Gah!" Romano growled at him and turned to storm off. "Fucking scaring me like that... Goddamn it!" He threw away the big chunk of tomato and grabbed some napkins to clean up the rest. "You're being fucking creepy, you know that, bastard? What do you want?"

This time, in a small voice, Italy responded. "I want...you to stay with me. Don't leave me." Romano turned around and gave his brother a weird look. "You got fucking scared again, didn't you? Go run to the potato bastard like you always do, you bastard!" Romano stormed past his brother and scoffed. "But you're my brother..." Romano frowned and spun around. "So? That doesn't mean I have to babysit you all the fucking time. Go away."

Romano grabbed his papers and began to leave the room. There was no way he could concentrate with his annoying brother. "Why...you always leave me...Am I...That much of a burden...?" Italy sniffled and soft sobs escaped his throat. Romano froze in his place and turned around to find his brother with tears streaming down his face, and his eyes downcast.

"I-I didn't say that..." Romano stepped towards his brother and reached his hand out to comfort him. Italy backed away and glared at him. "You hate me...You always have! You treat me like garbage and call me bastard and stuff! Why!? What did I ever do to you!?" Italy screamed at him, hurting Romano's ears in the process. Romano cupped his ears and hunched over slightly, shutting his eyes. "Hnn!"

"Romano? Is everything alright?" Romano stood up straight and turned around to see Spain in the doorway. "W-Wha..." Looking back, his brother was gone, with no trace of him ever having been there. What exactly just happened? "I...Yea...Got a headache. Too much research or some shit... Don't know how you guys do it." Spain nodded and grinned. "Well, we found out some pretty interesting stuff! Come by the meeting room, we got some stuff to discuss." "Uh, I...N..." Romano sputtered as Spain left.

Romano sighed and turned around once more. Nothing. There was nothing, he imagined it. Hell of an imagination...

* * *

The countries gathered up and went over their evidence.

Romano didn't find anything that they didn't already know.

America's group told the others what they found out when they talked to Fuktis.

England said he found nothing of too much importance, he would talk to his fairy friends and see what they could do to help.

Other countries came up with the same result, mostly; nothing they didn't already know.

Romano kept watching Italy. He seemed normal enough. He was bugging Germany about something again. He was always bugging Germany about something. It was all his imagination, everything was fine. All this research and worrying shit is getting to him. Not that he was worried...Because he wasn't.

It was getting late, so everyone decided to pick it back up in the morning. Romano flopped on his bed when he finally got to his hotel. He was exhausted, and it felt good to finally lie down and get some sleep. "Siesta time...~" He hummed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Romano..."

Fuck. What was it now? Romano sat up and groaned, turning towards the door. In the middle of the room stood his brother. Same sad expression as before. "Why are so mean to me?" Romano blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was definitely awake and aware right now. Was he suffering from some sort of hallucination? "Go away, I know you're not real, you asshole." Italy glared at his brother and muttered in a low voice. "I'm not fake, Romano. I'm your brother and you should start treating me like such." Romano sighed and got up, standing in his 'brother's face.

"You are not my brother. And so help me if you don't leave me alone, I will fucking hurt you." Italy teared up and balled his fist. "I'm not going anywhere... Why do want me gone!? Why!?" Italy screamed at him, tears leaking down his cheeks. Romano backed up into the bed and fell onto his bottom. Italy brought his hands up to his face to wipe his tears, and hid his face in his hands. "It's not fair! You treat everyone who cares about you like garbage... You...You..." Italy sniffled and chuckled.

Romano blinked. He was laughing...? Italy moved his hands slightly and chuckled some more, hiccuping every once in awhile. "You...need to pay. You should suffer like everyone else has. You've said such hurtful things..." Italy moved his hands and crouched down, putting his face directly in front of Romano's.

He looked nothing like his brother. He looked...so much darker. His eyes were red and teary, his face was dirty and there were traces of blood on his face. His clothes were dirty and a dark maroon color, though in some spots it was a darker red but that probably wasn't the clothes... He wore an evil and twisted grin on his face, his eyes that of an insane person.

"I'm going to put you through hell."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand scene.**

 **Well, how'd you like it? cx  
I hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. ^^'**

 **Once again, I do not own Hetalia.**

 **So...yea. Well, let's see how this goes! Romano is caught by what looks to beSHUSSSSSSSHHHHHHH...**

 **You have to wait to find out u'  
And what will happen with the new information they found? Why would someone want a cloning device? What could they possibly do with that? And why on earth...is his name Fuktis? xD Find out in the next installment of HetaFear!**

 **HetaFear: F Is For Family.**

 **See ya next time!~**

 **Kayden out!~~**


	4. HetaFear: F Is For Family

**Hey, sorry for uploading so late. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of HetaFear! I will be uploading more, I refuse to let these stories die! I appreciate those who have continued to read my stories. ^^ Thank you guys, please enjoy!**

 **P.S AFOA will be uploading a bit slow, I have really bad writer's block with that story for some reason but I am not discontinuing the story so don't worry if the updates are a bit slow. ^^'**

* * *

He gasped and flew up in bed, sweat sticking to his forehead and slicking the front of his hair. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt incredibly hot. He needed a drink of water. And maybe a cool shower.

Romano sighed and wiped his face, sweat soaking his palm. A nightmare. None of that was real. Of fucking course. This entire situation was getting to him, he couldn't afford that. Looking around the room, Romano noticed everything seemed to be in order. Meaning his brother was never here.

Checking the time, Romano sighed again as he read '5:12' and flopped back onto the sweaty bed. It was going to be a long day.

Romano got out of bed and got ready to head back to the U.N building. It wasn't too far from his hotel, so he would make it there in about twenty minutes. Less if he really wanted to. Romano decided he would take his time. After all, they probably hadn't found anything more overnight, most of them probably didn't even look and just went straight to bed. Speaking of which...

Romano paused as he was putting his shoes on and glanced at the bed. That was one hell of a fucking dream, he thought to himself.

He quickly looked away and grabbed his jacket, rushing out the door. He felt a bit better once he was out of the house, but he still felt pretty bugged about the dream. Romano thought back to exactly what happened...Italy...

 _"I'm going to put you through hell."_

Romano shuddered at the thought and shook it off with a shake of his head. No way he was telling anyone about this. God, he would just have Spain crawling up his ass and Italy would be all over him as well.

(They would like that, wouldn't they?)

Romano groaned and shook his head, running up the steps to the large, white building.

* * *

It was as he expected; everyone was shouting and yelling, and it was insanely loud! Romano sat in his seat and laid his head on the table. He hated these goddamn 'meetings'. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had and it was making his head hurt. He should've grabbed something to eat on the way out. He sighed loudly and glanced over to the German at the head of the table who was currently shouting at Italy to sit down and be quiet. Romano looked at Italy, his eyes narrowing.

 _"I'm going to put you through hell."_

Romano blinked and realized Italy was looking back, and looking rather confused. "Ve~...Romano, are you feeling okay? You look like you've seen a ghost! You're so pale..." Romano clicked his tongue and looked away, annoyed.

"I'm fine, you bastard. This 'meeting' is annoying. I'm going to get something to eat." With a huff, Romano got up and stormed out of the room. Most of the nation's paid no mind but a few looked and shook their heads or mumbled.

Romano stormed to the break room and opened the fridge. There was nothing much to eat; tomatoes, a bowl of...something that said 'RUSSIA' on the lid, some sausages in the back, some drinks (mostly beer), and burgers filled the bottom of the fridge. Romano groaned and grabbed a few of Spain's tomatoes. He took a small bite out of one and turned around.

He was met with familiar dark eyes, and a creepy grin. "Enjoying that tomato, Fratello?"

"S-SHIT!" Romano jumped, dropping the tomato and stumbled backwards. "What the fuck, you fucking creepy shitface!? What do you want from me?!" Romano spat at his brother's look-alike, his heart racing. His 'brother' laughed, stepping forward.

"They'll think you're crazy...they'll treat you differently...they'll eventually hate you...How does that sound, Fratello? It sounds like fun to me~" Romano watched him inch forward, still grinning creepily.

"Get the fuck away from me..." Romano stepped around his 'brother', pissed and freaked out. He was just a figment of his imagination, he couldn't hurt him. He was instantly proved wrong when his 'brother' grabbed his arm in a tight grip, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going? It's rude to walk away when someone is-" He pulled Romano back, knocking him onto his bottom. "-Speaking to you! You need to be taught some manners..." Romano glanced at his arm and back to his 'brother'. Romano's arm was red where he grabbed. He was kind of terrified now.

'Italy' stepped forward, crouching in front of Romano. "What should we teach you first? How to speak to others with some respect? How to listen when others are speaking to you? How you should treat your family members and your friends?" He hissed the last part, sounding a bit angry. Romano looked into his eyes, trying not to let his fear show. "Hahaha, look at you! Scared like a little bitch! What happened to the big bad Mafia boss? Huh? What now, Romano!? Romano!"

"ROMANO!" Romano blinked and realized he was breathing slightly heavier. In front of him was not his evil looking brother but his brother, looking worried and panicked. "Romano, are you okay? Romano?" Romano shoved him back and started shaking.

He blinked, panting as he tried to regain his composure. "I-I...Y-Yes...I trip-tripped...I'm fine." Romano sat up a bit and sighed, looking around. Italy, Spain, Germany, England and America was there. They looked worried, cautious.

 _They'll think that you're crazy._

"Are you sure? You bloody screamed like you were being gutted! I highly doubt someone screams like that when they've just tripped unless they bloody broke their leg!" England frowned, eyeing Romano. America gave him a look, then looked back to Romano.

"Look, dude, with all the crazy stuff going on-"

"I'm not fucking crazy." Romano growled, slowly standing up with his brother. "I said I just tripped. I...was surprised and I hit my head, that's all." America nodded slowly.

"I didn't say _you_ were crazy but okay...Does your head hurt or anything? Maybe take a break, eat a burger? That always helps me." Romano glared at him and crossed his arms. Italy looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm not you, burger bastard. I'm fine. Leave me the fuck alone." Everyone went quiet and Romano sighed, looking at his feet.

 _Eventually they'll start to hate you._

He looked up, looking around, at everyone's faces. They seemed to be on edge, to be cautious, worried. They looked at him and quickly looked away. Were they afraid of him? Did they despise him? Why were they looking at him like that? He looked away. he didn't like the looks on their faces, it bothered him. Just as Italy went to say something, a phone went off, alerting the group that someone received a message.

Spain and America pulled out their phones, only for England to interrupt them and say it was his.

 **"England, there's someone here. I saw them run by the meeting room door. Is Italy with you guys?"**

England looked up, gesturing to the phone. "It's Canada. He said he saw someone run down the hall." That caught everyone's attention.

"Mattie saw someone? But I thought he couldn't see anyone." England nodded. "Maybe he thought he saw someone?"

 **"He's headed towards the guest rooms. I'm gonna go see who it is. Maybe this thing is wearing off! :)"**

England nodded as he texted him back, reading out the messages to the others. "He definitely saw someone. I'm going to the guest rooms, that's where he said he was headed. Romano, take a break. Clear your head. Italy stay with your brother and Spain you stay with them. Germany and America, you two head back to the meeting room to keep things in order."

England left, texting as he went. Spain sat near Romano and Italy got Romano a cup of water. America and Germany headed back to the meeting room, America seemingly excited for his brother. Romano glared at the floor, his hand shaking a bit. It wasn't real. It was all in his head. They're trying to get to him. Whoever it is...

* * *

Canada wandered into the empty halls. It was so quiet. He hated it. He turned his phone all the way up because it was the only sound in the empty halls and it gave him comfort. Speaking of which, his phone dinged suddenly, and vibrated in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and read the text he received from England.

 **"I'm going to the guest rooms as well. It would be better for the both of us to be there, even though you can't see me. Please wait before entering any rooms. Thank you. -England"**

Canada chuckled at how the text was written. It wasn't exactly formal but it wasn't casual either. He even put his name even though Canada already knew it was him. That's England for you, though. He put the phone away and waited for England by the first of the guest rooms.

In about three minutes, his phone went off again.

 **"I'm here. Are you ready to go into the first room, Canada? -England"**

He chuckled and put his phone away, reaching for the knob on the first door to the left. "Ready when you are."

They entered the first room and England looked around. He saw nothing, the room was completely empty. "It's empty." There was a dead end at the end of the guest wing so they must have run into one of the rooms. He whipped out his phone and quickly sent a message to Canada.

 **"It's empty. Did you see them run into these rooms or the rooms at the far end of the hall?"** He looked to Canada as he checked his phone. Canada stared at the phone, thinking it seemed.

 **"You're right, now that you mention it, I did see them run down the hall and around the corner. Let's check the rooms further down, if we see something suspicious then we'll check it out. :) -Canada"**

England scoffed at the text. "I know it's you...Alright, the other rooms it is." He tapped Canada's shoulder and began walking out the room. Canada followed closely behind him. They walked down the hall, both briefly checking every other door as they passed. They finally reached the end of the hall and there was nothing. The doors were shut and there was no sign that anyone had been there.

"Weird. I swore I saw someone run down here." Canada stepped forward and looked at the doors. England nodded slowly, stepping closer to Canada. Canada sighed and opened one of the doors. He stepped inside and England followed after him. Canada stood still in the center of the room, and England looked around.

"Well, lad, I don't see anything. We should head back now." He glanced at Canada who didn't respond. "Oh right. You can't hear me."

 **"There's nothing here so let's head back, alright? -England** **"** England watched Canada but he didn't move to check his phone, instead he stood still in the middle of the room. He reached over to tap Canada's shoulder but then stopped. Canada looked...spooked. But by what? There was nothing-

"England! Come out here for a second!" England whirled around at the sound of America's voice. He sighed. What could that bloody idiot want now? He was busy at the moment!

"I'll be right there. I'm busy right no-"

"Englaaaand!" England huffed and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. This was ridiculous, couldn't he just wait?!

Canada quickly glanced behind him and looked back forward. England couldn't see what he saw. Canada took a small step forward and gulped. There was no way right? Surely, England would have seen him, right?

"Y...You...Why...How..." He couldn't find words, he couldn't even think properly. How was this possible? There's no way America could be standing here right now. Didn't he just call for England? This doesn't make any sense!

'America' spun around and grinned at his brother. There was something seriously off about him and it wasn't just his evil grin.

His hair was a dark reddish brown and his clothes, they looked darker as well. His normally brown jacket was stained with red and he wore an off white collar shirt, also stained with red marks, strangely resembling dried blood marks.

He smirked at Canada and stepped forward, looking cocky as hell. Canada looked him over and shook his head, stepping back. "Y...You're not real. You aren't my brother and you aren't real."

"I'm as real as they get, _Mattie_ ~ The name is Allen, kid. Surely, though, I'm no brother of yours. I wouldn't want to be a brother to such a weak little screw up like you." Canada scoffed and crossed his arms at the childish insult.

"Right. Was there something you wanted or were you just here to berate me and make me feel like crap? Because it won't work, not on me." Allen cackled and stepped further forward.

"Boy's got balls. But you know you're wrong. The scars are your wrist tell me as much." Canada froze and clenched his jaw and his fists.

"Those are old! It was a bad time, I...I wasn't well at the time but that was then, this is now. Things are different. I'm not weak anymore. I'm not!" Canada growled and glared threateningly at Allen.

Allen scoffed and got extremely close to Canada's face. "Are you sure about that? Because you let everyone walk over you like a used carpet. You never stand up for yourself, you never protect yourself, you can't fight, you can't protect your friends, family, nobody. You show weakness, _Mattie_ , and everyone sees it. They think you're pathetic."

Canada refused to allow what Allen was saying affect him. He shook his head and looked away, refusing to listen. "No..."

"It's no wonder everyone chooses to ignore you. It's really a wonder why France gave you up."

"Shut up, you know nothing about that!"

A loud banging noise, briefly distracted Canada and he turned to see the door flying open. However there was no one there. He looked back and Allen was gone, disappeared into the wind.

* * *

England hurried back and halfway there, he heard Canada scream. He immediately ran twice as fast, and upon reaching his destination kicked open the door.

"Canada, what is it?! What happened?!" Canada spun around and looked angry, yet scared and quite a bit shaken up. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to _kick_ open the door. Canada turned back around and sighed softly, though his breath sounded shaky.

"Canada...Erm..." England whipped out his phone and began texting him as fast as his thumbs could go.

 **"Canada, I've returned. I heard you scream, is everything alright? Sorry to have barged in like that, startling you. Has something got you on edge? You look/sound it. -England."**

Canada jumped at his phone going off and quickly shuffled it out of his pocket, almost dropping it in the process.

 **"I'm fine you dont have t wory about me."** Canada shoved his phone away and stormed out of the room, not even noticing as he pushed by a bewildered England. England watched him go, his mouth hanging slightly open and his phone in hand.

It wasn't like him to type like that, something must have really shaken him up. He needed to find out what. This could be a link to what's going on with Romano. He quickly scurried after Canada, hoping to catch him before he runs off out of sight.

* * *

 **That's all for now! I hope you guys like it, I am so so so sorry for the late update but I've been having really bad writers block...And artist...block...if that's what its called.**

 **Anyway, I am sorry and I hope my new little...er, fun story game thing I came out with makes up for the terribly slow updates. I hope you guys like that as well as this. Thank you for reading/reviewing!~**

 **:D**


	5. HetaFear: Double Trouble

**Hey hey! How are you liking HF so far? I wanted to have this uploaded yesterday, but I was too tired to really type anything. So, here it is now. I hope you guys like it, and if you'd like, leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next to be updated is I'll Be Your Nerd If You'll Be My Geek. I'll try to keep the chapters a bit longer, and make sure they're readable. If there's anything wrong-spelling errors, translation errors, or if it's not readable-let me know. ^^**

 **Thank you! :D**

* * *

Canada went somewhere quiet to think; the bathroom. Nobody would bother him in there he hoped. All he needed was some time to think, to clear his head. That...Allen guy was wrong. He was not a doormat, he wasn't weak, and they didn't forget him on purpose! Right? Canada sighed and rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath. No, that guy was just trying to get to him; he wouldn't let it work!

Loud knocking made Canada jump and stand quickly. That was probably England; he left him in such a hurry. Maybe he was worried? He shouldn't have left like that. Answering the door, he saw nobody there. That was good, but still kind of disappointing. "Uh, England?"

His phone went off and he slowly pulled it out of his pocket.

 **"Matthew, are you alright? You left in such a hurry. What did you see? -England"** Canada sighed and hesitated before responding. Should he tell him what he saw? Maybe he should wait, they needed to focus on helping Romano and figuring out how to cure their predicaments.

"It was nothing, I just...I..." He hadn't thought of an excuse to tell before he started speaking and now he was stuck. Great job, Canada, you didn't think this through. England sighed and nodded slowly, texting quickly.

 **"I apologize. I suppose you thought I would leave you and forget right? Also, the slamming of the door. I sincerely apologize, Matthew, but I would never have left you. I can promise you that."** Canada smiled at the text and nodded, putting his phone away. They needed to move on now, start figuring out what to do. Maybe the others found something like a spell or a clue as to who these other people are.

"Alright. Let's go, eh? Maybe the others found something." Canada stepped out of the bathroom and England began walking back to the main room, stopping briefly when he felt something cold against his hand. With a small smile, he continued walking.

* * *

Italy sat with Spain and Romano, bored out of his mind but keeping quiet for the most part. Romano sat quiet as well, glaring at nothing in particular. Spain was starting to fall asleep at a nearby table, and Italy wished he could follow suit. He was tired, too, after all the drama that had been going on. But he was worried about his brother, and if he decided to nap then Romano might freak out again. Italy sighed and stretched.

"Hey, Fratello...Are you okay?" Italy asked quietly, looking to Romano cautiously, worried he might get yelled at again. Romano didn't look at him and nodded. Italy nodded too, thinking of what else to say.

"Italy, don't you ever..." Romano stopped, his mouth open as if he was going to say something but then he shut it. Italy waited, wondering if he was gonna freak out again. Was he going through the same thing as Canada? Was Canada seeing things too? Maybe somehow it was all connected, and this was the effects of something going on with their nations. But then they would know, wouldn't they? No, that was stupid, of course it wasn't that.

"I don't hate you. I don't...Think you're weak. I...Want to tell you that. Before...I can't." Romano finally met Italy's eyes, his filled with fear but his overall expression frustrated but calm. Italy nodded, smiling slightly and standing. He knew his brother didn't hate him, his brother was the best brother ever and he knew he always tried his best. Nobody was perfect, right?

"It's okay, Romano. I believe you. And hey...We're gonna get through this. I promise." He hugged his brother, although Romano seemed to be caught off guard by it. Romano always pushed him away, but this time he hugged Italy back, tightly. Things would get better, he just knew they would.

Italy pulled away and skipped over to pinch Antonio's cheek, waking him up. "Hey, Spain!~ I have to go to the bathroom but I'll be back in a few. Watch over Fratello, okay?" Spain yawned and nodded, rubbing his eyes. Romano watched his brother, and glanced at Spain. Would his brother be okay? So far, he wasn't being targeted by whatever this shit was but what if it targeted him now? Maybe someone should go with him. He would be fine, he had to be.

"Oi, tomato bastard. Go with my brother, I'll be fine." Spain immediately started to argue that it wasn''t a good idea but Romano stopped him. "Shuddup! If he goes alone, he runs the risk of being targeted by this weird shit. If you go with him, he might be okay. So just fucking do it, okay?" Italy didn't agree with this but Romano didn't look like he was going to take any more 'no's. So, Spain agreed and pat Romano on the head when he left.

Romano watched them leave, and sighed. If that jerk showed up again, he would know what to do. He was a fraud, some asshole trying to break him. Well, he wouldn't let it get to him. That was not his brother, and none of it was real.

Italy skipped off to the bathroom right down the hall and opened the door. Spain nodded and waited outside the bathroom, yawning again. Italy quickly did his business and washed his hands, exiting the bathroom. He looked to Spain and froze. Spain was gone. Where did he go? Back to Romano? Italy shrugged and sighed, beginning to walk back.

"Tch, what a fucking idiot." Italy froze, spinning around. Standing by the door, was Spain. But he was different. His hair was dark, dark brown with a sort of grey-silver patch in the front. His eyes were a darker shade of Spain's normal eye color but they had a sort of hidden mischievousness to them. He wasn't Spain. But who was he?

* * *

"W-Who are you?" Italy tried to be brave, keeping his face calm and his composure steady. "Where's the real Spain? D-Did you hurt him?" Italy began to get worried now, his face falling somewhat.

The other Spain scoffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Who do you think I am, idiota? No, I didn't hurt the moronic me. He wandered off somewhere. But...That gives me some time with you." The other Spain shuffled closer, a small smirk playing on his lips as Italy backed away. He was kinda cute, when he didn't talk.

"I-I know what you are! Kind of. You're here to hurt us or something! Probably. I'll...I'll scream if you get any closer!" Italy warned as he put his hands up, making the other Spain chuckle lowly. He'd scream? And what would that accomplish? With the power he had, he could just...No. He couldn't. Not yet. He was going to mess with little Italy first.

"Alright, you win, piccolo. I'll leave you alone. But here's something to think about while I'm away; Your brother. When has he ever said I love you? Or showed you any kind of affection in any way? All he ever does is abuse you, both verbally and sometimes physically. What kind of brother does that to his younger sibling?" Italy gulped, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's just going to hurt you again. Why do you stick with him, huh? Why not just ditch him? Get away from the abuse, huh?" Spain smirked devilishly at Italy, staring into his eyes, sending shivers down the younger's spine.

Italy backed away again, scared and feeling like running was a good idea right now. "Y-You stay away from me. And you stay away from my brother!" Spain sighed and watched him back away more, turning to finally run off. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"You know, piccolo...It's not always bad to run away. Sometimes it's better that way, si? If you ever change your mind...Well, I'll always be here." Spain winked and Italy quickly spun and ran off the other direction.

What the hell was his deal? He was so creepy! He was so wrong about Romano too! Romano was a great brother! Sure, he wasn't good at showing it; he yelled a lot, hit him sometimes, ignored him, pushed him away, never really says I love you... Italy slowed his pace, frowning. Romano really did love him, right? That's why he sent Spain to watch over him. To protect him. Or was that because he just didn't want to? Those things his brother said about not hating him...Where those lies? They couldn't have been, right? Italy shook his head, running back to the break room and looking for Romano immediately.

Romano was still sitting in the same seat, his eyes were shut and his head was leaning back on the chair. He was asleep. Italy watched him, reaching out to him before hesitating. Would he yell at him for waking him again? Would he be angry with him and tell him off? Italy pouted, retracting his hand. What did his brother really think of him? Italy stood for another minute or so, jumping nearly a mile high when he heard a door slam.

"Ahh! Italy, I'm so sorry! I also had to use the bathroom so I went to the guest room bathroom! I forgot you were waiting on me! Please don't be angry!" Spain, the normal one, rushed at Italy, scooping him into his arms. Romano had jumped awake and groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Unfortunately, Italy still felt weird being around any Spain and immediately pulled away, confusing the Spanish man. "Er, in any case, are you okay? You looked spooked." Romano looked up at his brother, yawning. Italy looked between the two and smiled. That wasn't the real Spain, he was just spouting lies! He couldn't give in to him.

"Ah, si! I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day, si? Maybe we should all just take a nap, si?" Italy grinned, turning away to go get a bottle of water. He needed something to drink, his mouth and throat felt dry. He was still freaked out about earlier. What if he came back? Would he hurt them? What if what that Spain said had some truth to it? He was lying, wasn't he? He had to be. Italy had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed Romano walking towards him.

"Oi, fratello, what happened? Are you okay?" Italy spun around, nodding rapidly and moving away from his brother. Romano didn't believe him and reached out to grab his arm, only for Italy to pull away. "Italy, tell me. What the hell happened?" Romano grabbed his arm again, pulling Italy to face him. Italy pulled away again, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, what would you care!?" Italy barked, tears stinging his eyes.

"Romano, you're always so aggressive, always so rough and rude. What if I told you what happened? You would just belittle me for being scared so easily again, or tell me to run away to Germany again. What is your problem with Germany anyway? You're was always getting on Germany about everything and one minute your telling me to stay away from Germany and the next you're saying I should go to him! God, Romano, you're such a spastic bastard sometimes! I honestly can't tell if you really mean what you say anymore or if you're just lying again! One minute, you'll say I care about you and shit and the next you'll say that I'm a weak, idiot and you want nothing to do with me!" Italy sobbed, unaware that he had been ranting aloud, his face reddening as he went on.

Romano and Spain stood shocked at the sudden outburst, not sure how to react. Finally, Romano spoke up, confused and shaken at his brother's actions. "I-Italy, what the fuck? I do care about you! You know that! I-Yes, I'm not good at...expressing my feelings or what the fuck ever, but you know I would never hurt you intentionally. And fuck the potato bastard! I hate him because..." Romano paused, frowning and sighing.

"Look, I say stupid shit when I'm angry, okay? I-I'm s-sorry!" Romano sputtered, casting his eyes downward. What the hell brought this all on? Italy knew he didn't hate him, right? He knew he cared for him! He would do anything for him! "I-Italy...I..."

Italy sniffled, backing away from Romano. "Just stay the fuck away from me. That's what you want anyway, right? Why would you want such a pathetic, weak thing like me, right? I-I...bet you're embarrassed...to be with me..." Italy sobbed, wiping at his tears as more fell. Romano's head shot up and he shook it quickly, reaching out for Italy. Spain stepped forward, too, trying to calm Italy down.

"Italy, it's not like that! You're brother loves you very much!" Romano nodded, grabbing iTaly's arm lightly.

"Italy, you have to calm down. Whatever that fucker told you is a lie! I...l-l...I really care about you." Romano sputtered, as Spain tried to hug Italy. Italy pushed away from them and smacked his brother in the face as hard as he could. Spain gasped and went to Romano, asking if he was okay.

"You're such a liar, Romano. I hate you." Italy spat angrily, exiting the break room. Romano gasped softly, his hand lightly pressed to his cheek. His brother's words were really sincere, he hated him...

* * *

Italy sobbed as he ran down to one of the guest rooms, slamming the door and sinking down against it. His brother couldn't even say I love you! Three simple words! Why couldn't he say it? Didn't he love his brother? Wasn't he good enough? "What did I do wrong...?" Italy sniffled, burying his head in his knees.

"It's not anything you did, piccolo. Your brother is just an idiota. He doesn't deserve you." The soft voice cooed in Italy's ear, momentarily relaxing him. As soon as he realized who was talking to him, his head shot up and his eyes widened. It was the other Spain again! What did he want now? Italy frowned.

"What do you want from me?" Spain chuckled, sitting by Italy and laying his head back with his eyes closed. It was pretty simple, but the little naive Italy would be too blind to it until it was too late. But that's alright. Spain had time to spare, he would go slow with his little one for now. The more on their side, the better, right?

"Italy, you can call me Andres." Andres held his hand out to Italy and smiled when Italy took it to shake. "I'm glad you decided to ditch the loser back there. He was a douche, and you deserve much better." Italy looked down at his feet and said nothing.

"Do you think I was too harsh on him though? He looked hurt..." Andres growled, wrapping his arm around the smaller nation. Italy felt uncomfortable but didn't move.

"And all those times he hurt you, bellissimo? It's time he learned a lesson. Maybe this will teach him to take care of things that are precious." Italy blushed and squirmed in Andres hold, but nodded slowly. He was important, just as important as the others. And it's time Romano realized that. What would he do if Italy disappeared for a while? Would he freak out? Worry? Would he even care? Italy shook his head. No, he shouldn't think about it. Romano messed up, and now it's his turn to hurt.

Andres grinned and the room went quiet.

* * *

 **Awh, well looks like Romano and Italy had a bit of a falling out. And somebody's puttin the moves on little Italyyy~ I wasn't originally planning to put ships in this but once I read about 2p Spain's personality, I kinda had to lol. His just seemed kinda fun to do. I don't know if there'll be any further ships, there might be... But...I dunno. Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit long, heh :)**

 **If there are any spelling/translation mistakes pleas let me know x)  
The translations will be below. Thank you for reading/reviewing/following and/or favoriting. :D  
**

 **Piccolo (Italian): Little one.  
Bellissimo (Italian): Beautiful  
Fratello (Italian): Brother  
Si (Italian/Spanish): Yes**


	6. An Update

**Ey...**

 **I know I've been gone a super long time..**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **I've just been having really bad writer's block.**

 **I have lots of ideas bouncing around in my head but they don't come together the way I want them to. I just can't figure it out. Plus, a lot of shit has been going on in my personal life...**

 **I don't wanna bum you guys out or anything so I won't go into details.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, I hope it's soon but... If not then you know why. I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **I appreciate your patience. And I know I say it all the time, but thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. For the favorites and the follows. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my stories. Or even if not, even if I get a review that's criticism or something, I'd be thankful for that. I love knowing how to improve and get better so that I can please you guys better (does that sound weird?).**

 **I'm not really good with sappy stuff.. But just know that you guys make me so happy. I am so thankful for all of you.**

 **I'll see you again sometime. Bye for now, guys.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
